herofandomcom-20200223-history
Videl
Videl (ビーデル) is the daughter and only child of Mr. Satan and Miguel. In keeping with the name puns of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, her name is an anagram of "devil"; since her father's original Japanese name is Mr. Satan (Hercule in the Funimation dub and in Viz's censored manga, giving it the "A for all ages" label). She's also the love interest and later wife of Gohan, and they later have a daughter named Pan. Appearance Videl is a fair-skinned (pale-skinned in the anime) young woman of below average height with a slender frame, yet has an athletic physique. She has blue eyes and straight black hair with side bangs. Over the course of the series, Videl has had five different hairstyles: she originally has low pigtails reaching past her shoulder, while learning how to fly with help from Gohan. At the beginning of the "World Tournament" Saga, she cuts her hair into a shorter, more-tomboyish style after Gohan makes a remark about preferring girls with shorter hair. In the "End of 'Z'" Saga, her hair resembles a bob cut with bangs running down both sides. In Dragon Ball Super, her hair reaches down to her shoulders and is held in place with a red headband. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows long, reaching her lower back and is done up in a braided ponytail with a few strands hanging over her forehead and ears. In her first appearances, Videl wears a white t-shirt with tight spandex compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black fingerless gloves, green boots and gold hair clips for her pigtails. After she learns how to fly, she wears a white tank top, a pink T-shirt, black spandex short-shorts, black fingerless gloves and yellow boots. In the beginning of both the Gather for the Tournament episode and the movie Broly: Second Coming, she retains this outfit, though her black spandex short-shorts are replaced with black capri pants and her yellow boots are replaced with pink and white sneakers. After Videl was healed with a Senzu Bean, and for the majority of the "Majin Buu" Saga, she wears white pants, a navy t-shirt with the words "FIGHT" printed on it in red, an orange long-sleeved undershirt, orange boots and retains her short hair. During Broly - Second Coming, she wears a bright maroon dress with a green cloth wrapping around the waist, with a large purple hat and grey stockings. In Fusion Reborn, she wears clothes similar to her "Majin Buu" Saga outfit, only with alternate colors. In Wrath of the Dragon, she wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a white mini skirt that reaches her upper thighs. The final attire she ever wore as a teen, before the 28th World Tournament, was a blue dress with a pink vest, blue thigh-high stockings, and pink loafers. She also wore this during the dance party that Bulma hosted to celebrate Majin Buu's defeat. At the end of the series, she wears a red jacket and a red mini skirt with her hair grown out. Between the end of Dragon Ball Z and the beginning Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows back to full-length, reaching her hips and is done up in a long braid. In Dragon Ball Super, Videl is first seen with her current chin-length hair and has had it ever since. She originally sported a pink sweater-dress that reached her upper thighs, with a red stripe around the chest area, along with black tights and bright pink shoes with darker pink soles. For Bulma's party throughout the "Battle of the Gods" Saga, she changed her style to a red dress with a devil's face printed on the chest, black leggings and white boots. There is one scene in an episode of Dragon Ball Super where Videl isn't wearing her leggings. This is most likely because of an animation error. For the "Resurrection of 'F'" saga, she sports a plain red dress with her current hairstyle, black tights and white high heel shoes. Her design changed drastically as she evolved from being a rebellious teenage tomboy into Gohan's loving wife, indicating how much Videl has mellowed out. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl wears an outfit similar to Android 18's first outfit; a light blue denim jacket and skirt with a yellow t-shirt underneath, dark gray leggings with white folded sleeves at the edge, a brown belt and her yellow boots from her second outfit. In the "Shadow Dragons" Saga, her t-shirt from her main outfit is now pink. Videl looks nothing like her father, which means she must have looked a lot like her mother. Her childhood attire is a purple long-sleeved shirt with a teddy bear's face on the front, grey shorts, purple shoes and purple bows tied in pigtails. In her preteen years, she wears a white shirt with tight black spandex bike/compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips. The gold hairpieces that Videl wears on her pigtails during the "Great Saiyaman" Saga actually belonged to her late mother, Miguel. As a young child, Videl was always fascinated by these gold hairpieces because to her they were beautiful, and she would always try to put them on to play pretend. After Miguel passed away, it was revealed that Miguel wrapped them in a small gift-box and Mr. Satan was going to give them to Videl personally as a gift from her mother to remember her by. Videl found her mother’s hairpieces while cleaning out the house. Because she had long hair at the time, she wore them in pigtails as a tribute to her mother. This shocked Hercule as his daughter now really resembled her mother a lot more. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her attitude was much more leveled off; her temperament from earlier episodes softened considerably Personality Videl is a tough and tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her, and is a Tsundere regarding her relationship with Gohan (the term Tsundere applies to a female character who is initially cold toward a male character, but who then eventually warms up to him). Videl is quite perceptive as she had doubts about her father's claims of defeating Cell and correctly deduced that Gohan was both the mysterious "Golden Fighter" and Great Saiyaman, as well as ultimately coming to suspect that Gohan was the boy who fought Cell Games. She was also crafty enough to get Gohan to accidentally reveal he was Great Saiyaman, which she uses to blackmail him. She is also a competitive fighter as she blackmailed Gohan in order to get him to enter the tournament as she wanted to fight him after seeing his abilities and deduced he was the son of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament champion due to sharing the same surname, though she also demanded he teach her how to fly to ensure it would be a fair fight, which also shows she was not fooled by her father's claims that such techniques were simple tricks. Despite her and Chi-Chi's similar personalities, she did not get along with Gohan's mother at first, which was made worse by Chi-Chi's assumption that Videl and Gohan were dating, to both her and Gohan's embarrassment and denial, though after spending time with him she started to take a liking to him and his family. When Gohan suggests she cut her hair short, Videl blushes a bit, thinking Gohan prefers girls with short hair, but Gohan obliviously states that it's for practical reasons, since short hair would be better in a fight, she screams that her hair is her business and flies off, though she ultimately decides to follow his sound advice, much to Gohan's utter confusion. Due to being unaware of Goku's death, she mistakenly assumed that his father was estranged from his family until Gohan explained the fact that his father was dead and had returned to life for the tournament, which ironically was the result of her convincing Gohan to enter. Videl herself was understandably shocked by this and various other odd occurrences during the tournament, though she eventually became used to these things over the course of the Majin Buu conflict. After blackmailing Gohan to entering the tournament and teaching her how to fly (using ki energy), she starts to fall in love with him for his kind and honest heart. She later becomes the wife of Gohan and the mother of Pan. As Gohan's wife, she's very caring and motherly to everyone. She has a softer tone to her voice and no longer has the Tsundere vibe anymore. Notably, Videl's facial features have changed as her personality changed, becoming less harsh, and more soft, kind and gentle like her mother, Miguel, to her daughter, Pan, as a mother. Videl shares her frustrations over her father's arrogance and overprotective nature after the death of her mother to Gohan, whose mother, Chi-Chi, stopped him from training with his father as a child and made him study for long periods of time. She later admits that she's falling in love with Gohan, as she sees him as a shy and strong person after he turns Super Saiyan 2 at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. She is one of the strongest fighters from outside Son Goku's circle of friends. She slowly falls in love with Son Gohan, even more when she learns that he is the one who defeated Perfect Cell. Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki, a type of Japanese pancake. She is left-handed, as seen when she pitches a baseball, and writes with her left hand. However in "Take Flight Videl!", and in manga chapter 428, she holds chopsticks while eating rice with her right hand, so it seems she's ambidextrous. Background Videl grew up learning martial arts, hoping to be as great as her father, when in fact, unknown to herself, she was already better and stronger than him. Her father is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend if he was stronger than him, which Videl thought was impossible (until Gohan came along and she meets his family and friends in the "World Tournament" Saga) and she misses her mother, who passed away from a heart virus (the same disease that would later almost end Goku's life) sometime after giving birth to her. Since Videl was still a baby, she was raised by her father until she reached her teenage years. Dragon Ball Z "Majin Buu" Saga In her spare time, Videl helps the police and fights crime in Satan City. She becomes suspicious of Gohan after meeting him on his first day at Orange Star High School, and she even follows him for a brief time to learn more about him. Videl eventually discovers Gohan’s secret identity as the Great Saiyaman: in the manga, she very easily tricks Gohan into revealing his identity after stopping some thugs (she asks the Great Saiyaman how he left class, and he answers her, revealing that he is actually Gohan). In the anime, she discovers that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman after she and Gohan are involved in an attempt to return Chobi, a baby pteranodon, to its rightful parents. In both cases, she deduces that Gohan is the son of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament winner, Goku, based on them carrying the same family name, and gets Gohan to participate in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and teach her how to fly using blackmail. In a matter of days, Videl learns how to fly, and starts to develop a liking for Gohan. She even cuts her hair one day after he had suggested it (though she initially thought he just liked girls with short hair, he explained that long hair will only get in the way during a fight). There is an awkward moment when Chi-Chi asks Gohan whether he is going to marry Videl, which embarrasses him. As she becomes a great flyer, Gohan begins to think that Videl is really something special. Despite the relentless teasing from friends (such as Krillin), Videl and Gohan develop a sweet kind of relationship. Videl becomes very strong for a human, and enters the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. When Videl firsts meets Goku and the other Z-Fighters, Gohan explains that his father is dead (having been killed by Cell during the Cell Games) as he has a halo above his head. This is one of many supernatural things in the Dragon Ball universe that astonish more ordinary humans like Videl, but are second nature to the Z-Fighters. After waiting with Gohan for the Punching Machine (destroyed by Vegeta) to be replaced, Videl and the other high-scoring fighters draw their numbers for the first round. Videl goes up against Spopovich, a gigantic man who her father had beaten at the previous World Tournament. Videl uses her speed to gain the upper hand at first, even sending Spopovich's neck spinning 180 degrees. However, Spopovich instantly repairs it, shocking Videl and everyone else watching the match. Soon, the tables turn against her as Spopovich keeps getting back up after her attacks without any visible damage. Videl starts to tire out, and Spopovich takes advantage by beating her to a pulp around the ring with a series of punches to the stomach and head. For his enjoyment, Spopovich steps on Videl's head and pushes down on it, intending to crush her skull like a watermelon. Enraged by this display, Gohan loses control of his temper and transforms into a Super Saiyan. Seeing this, Yamu, Spopovich's partner, tells his ally to let Videl go. Spopovich does so and sends her flying out of the ring with a single kick. Gohan carries her to the infirmary, where he returns later to heal her with a Senzu Bean brought by Goku. She thanks Gohan for it, though Mr. Satan freaks out, suspicious of the boy, insisting she be checked up for poisoning. She steps back to the arena to watch Gohan's match, and is surprised to see he is indeed the "Gold Fighter" she suspected him to be. When Gohan is in mortal danger from a ki drain from Yamu and Spopovich, she tries to save him, but is stopped by being physically restrained by Goku. Upon Kibito healing and offering Gohan an explanation, Videl asks Gohan to let her go along, wanting to know what exactly is going on. She readily believes Gohan after he confesses he was both the mysterious Gold Fighter, Great Saiyaman and also the golden-haired 11-year-old boy at the Cell Games seven years ago. Having suspected that her father was not telling the truth, she comes to the correct conclusion that it was Gohan who beat Cell in the Cell Games. She initially wants to come and help with the fight against Babidi's forces, but is requested by Gohan to go back and tell everyone else the situation. She agrees to leave, then looks back and says "You better come back, cause I'm not finished with you yet, Gohan" (In DBZ Kai, she says that she'll miss him). She meets Goten and Trunks on her way to the World Tournament Arena, and accidentally fuels them with adrenaline by telling them the story of Majin Buu, prompting the two to head for the battlefield. Videl goes with the rest of the group to look for the Dragon Balls. She later takes refuge with the group on Kami's lookout, where she hears about Gohan's disappearance after his battle with Majin Buu, causing her to break down in tears and confess her love for him. While everyone presumes that Gohan has perished, Videl is convinced that Gohan is still alive, which turns out to be true as he is in the Sacred World of the Kais training hard with Kibito and Supreme Kai. A day later, Super Buu attacks Kami's Lookout looking for the fighter Goku promised him. Piccolo manages to persuade him to wait by telling him that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter, later explaining to Videl that Mr. Satan succeeded in convincing Majin Buu to change his ways, only for his work to be undone by two bandits who shot at him and Majin Buu. Ultimately, when Gotenks fails to stop Buu, she, along with everyone else at the lookout, is murdered when Buu uses his Rapid Fire Transfiguration Beam attack to turn them into chocolate and eat them. In an anime-exclusive filler only, she ends up in heaven and searches for Gohan, along with Dabura, Chi-Chi and Bulma, but they cannot find him. However, even though she is dead, Videl is convinced that Gohan is still alive. This commitment to Gohan convinces the once evil Dabura that he is in the presence of true love, a feeling he never knew before, which embarrasses Videl since Chi-Chi is present. Unfortunately for Videl, Gohan is later killed when Kid Buu blows up the Earth with his Planet Buster Bomb attack. After she and Gohan are both restored to life by Goku and Dende's wish to the Namekian Dragon Balls, Videl is happy at seeing Gohan again, saying that she has been worried sick about him. Later, she becomes Gohan's partner in fighting crime as the Great Saiyawoman, sporting a similar outfit and participating in the same poses she had previously dismissed as ridiculous. External links * http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Videl Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Spouses Category:Modified Human Category:Damsel in distress Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Parents Category:Charismatic Category:Super Hero Category:Wealthy Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Supporters Category:In Love Category:Tomboys Category:Famous Category:Revived Category:Teenagers Category:Remorseful Category:Female Category:Chaotic Good Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Nurturer Category:Retired Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Athletic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Obsessed Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Speedsters Category:Protectors Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Forgivers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fallen Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Virtually Resourceful